Silver King
| birth_place = Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = London, England | resides = | billed = Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico | trainer = | debut = November 1985 | retired = }} César Cuauhtémoc González Barrón (January 9, 1968 - May 11, 2019) was a Luchador Enmascarado (masked wrestler) and actor known best as Silver King but has also had an extensive stint as Black Tiger III, the third incarnation of the Black Tiger gimmick. He is the son of luchador Dr. Wagner and the brother of Dr. Wagner, Jr. González worked for many years with El Texano under the Tag Team name "Los Cowboys" winning tag team titles both in Mexico and Japan. Silver King worked for the Universal Wrestling Association (UWA), Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), World Championship Wrestling (WCW), All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and various smaller federations all over the world. González also starred as the villain "Ramses" in the movie Nacho Libre, starring Jack Black. In June, 2010 González changed his ring name to Silver Cain as a way to be able to officially be allowed to wear his mask again. Together with Último Gladiador he has held the AAA World Tag Team Championship. History Professional wrestling career César González grew up in wrestling; his father Dr. Wagner was a well known Luchador from the 1960s until a car accident ended his wrestling career in 1986. Both César González and his brother, Juan Manuel González (Dr. Wagner, Jr.) began wrestling at an early age. César made his debut in November 1986 and initially used the name El Invasor (Spanish for "the Invader"). Within a year of his debut, he changed his name and started working as the Luchador Emmascadero (masked wrestler) Silver King. Silver King started working for the Universal Wrestling Association in the lower matches on the cards. On November 12, 1987, Silver King wrestled in a Lucha de Apuestas (a "Bet" Match) where he put his mask on the line against El Hijo del Santo's mask. When Silver King lost he was forced to unmask and in lucha tradition reveal his true name, it was here that it was first revealed that Silver King was one of Dr. Wagner's sons. Los Cowboys Shortly after being unmasked Silver King formed a team with El Texano that would become known as "The Cowboys"/"Los Cowboys". In 1991 the team won their first tag team championship winning a tournament to become the first ever team to hold the WWA World Tag Team Championship. On January 19, 1992, they added the UWA World Tag Team Championship to their collection when they defeated Gran Hamada and Kendo for the title in Japan and brought the titles back to Mexico. Their run with the UWA World Tag Team titles saw them work a storyline with the Can-Am Express (initially masked and just designated "I" and "II" but later revealed to be Doug Furnas and Dan Kroffat). The storyline saw Los Cowboys lose the UWA World Tag Team title on June 28, 1992, but gain a measure of revenge less than a month later when Los Cowboys beat the Can-Am Express in a "Lucha de Apuestas" match and forced Furnas and Kroffat to unmask and reveal their true identities. During their time as double champions Los Cowboys were invited to participate in a tournament to crown new National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) World Tag Team Champions hosted by World Championship Wrestling (WCW). the team competed at Clash of the Champions XIX and lost in a first round match to The Fabulous Freebirds. on July 7, 1993, Los Cowboys lost the WWA World Tag team titles to El Dandy and Corazon de Leon but regained them two months later. Their second run with the WWA World Tag Team title only lasted a month as Villano IV and Villano V took the title from them on October 10, 1993. On October 31, only 21 days after losing the tag team titles Silver King won his first singles title when he defeated his partner El Texano for the UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship. Despite having defeated his own partner Los Cowboys did not turn on each other but kept on working together. In early 1994 Los Cowboys ended their relationship with the UWA and began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Silver King defeated Black Magic for the CMLL World Heavyweight Championship on July 28, 1994. Not content to work in the singles division Los Cowboys won the CMLL World Tag Team Championship (while Silver King still held the singles world title) on December 16, 1994, by unseating long time champions El Canek and Silver King's brothers Dr. Wagner, Jr. As if being a double champion was not enough Silver King teamed up with Shocker to win the 1995 Gran Alternativa tournament. During 1995 Los Cowboys began working for the Japanese-based International Wrestling Association of Japan where they won the IWA World Tag Team championship from Los Headhunters on March 3, 1995, in Hiroshima, Japan. The duo lost the tag team title on August 20 the same year on the undercard of the IWA's "King of Deathmatches" show. Silver King would also lose the CMLL World title and the tag team title in 1995 being defeated by Apolo Dantés and the team of Los Headhunters respectively. In February 1996 he teamed up with his brother and defeated Dos Caras and Último Dragón to win the vacant CMLL World Tag Team Championship. When WCW started signing Luchadors in 1997, Silver King joined the North American promotion and vacated the title that he and his brother still held at the time. World Championship Wrestling (1997–2000) Silver King joined World Championship Wrestling in 1997 as one of the many Luchadors that worked for the company in that time period. He mostly found himself usually working six man matches on WCW Monday Nitro, teaming with Psicosis and La Parka or Villano IV and Villano V. During his time in WCW Silver King only made 5 pay-per-view appearances. Twice he participated in a Three Ring, 60 man battle royal at World War 3 1997 and World War 3 1998. He also participated in a Junkyard Invitational at Bash at the Beach 1999 but with no success. His highest profile match was an unsuccessful challenge for the WCW Cruiserweight Championship against Juventud Guerrera at Fall Brawl 1998. When Eddie Guerrero formed the Latino World Order Silver King was one of the Luchadors that joined the group but never rose above his lower mid-card status. It was not until 2000 when Stacy Keibler announced that she started managing the team of Silver King and El Dandy, known as Los Fabulosos, that it looked like Silver King was going to move up the rankings. Silver King was released from WCW in late 2000. Black Tiger III After leaving WCW, he returned to CMLL and began wrestling for CMLL's Japanese affiliate, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). In 2001, he adopted the Black Tiger character previously used by Mark Rocco and Eddie Guerrero making him the third person to appear under the mask, which is why he's generally referred to as Black Tiger III. As Black Tiger, he wrestled several tours with New Japan starting out working a series of matches with the storyline opponent of the Black Tiger, Tiger Mask – in this case Tiger Mask IV. Together with his brother Dr. Wagner Jr. he had an unsuccessful IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship challenge against the team of Jushin Thunder Liger and El Samurai in 2001. During 2003 NJPW began to phase out most of the Luchadors they had employed over the years and thus Black Tiger III began working regularly in Mexico for CMLL, this marked the first time the gimmick was used for a longer period of time outside of NJPW. Since the storyline in Mexico was that Black Tiger III was Japanese they could not acknowledge the fact that he and Dr. Wagner, Jr. were in fact brothers (in Japan Black Tiger has until now always been portrayed by a foreigner). He usually ended up as Dr. Wagner Jr.'s back-up but on March 31, 2001, Black Tiger III, Dr. Wagner Jr. and Universo 2000 won the CMLL World Trios Championship from Atlantis, Black Warrior and Mr. Niebla. The team would hold the Trios title for over a year until being unseated on July 9, 2004, by Black Warrior, El Canek and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. When their father (Dr. Wagner) died on September 12, 2004, Dr. Wagner, Jr. was turned tecnicó (good guy by sympathy but since González was working as Black Tiger III and not publicly acknowledged as the son of Dr. Wagner he remained a rudó (bad guy). Dr. Wagner Jr.'s turn meant that Black Tiger III did not have a partner or a direction, he began working for CMLL's associate International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and some of the smaller CMLL shows, basically in a holding pattern. González kept working as Black Tiger even when NJPW introduced Rocky Romero as the latest Black Tiger (Black Tiger IV) but due their working relationship with NJPW, CMLL decided that when González worked for them he needed a different "persona". He was repackaged as "El Bronco" complete with a new mask and promoted as someone new to CMLL. González made his debut as "El Bronco" teaming up with Elektro (who had just jumped from Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) to CMLL) and L.A. Park against the original members of Los Guerreros del Infierno (Último Guerrero, Rey Bucanero, and Tarzan Boy). The match was seen as a letdown as the crowd did not appreciate Elektro and did not buy into the "El Bronco" gimmick and the scheduled rematch was rebooked with El Hijo de Lizmark and Místico taking over their roles in the match and González as El Bronco replacing Lizmark Jr. in the 2005 Gran Alternativa tournament where his team lost in the first round. After the Gran Alternativa González only made sporadic CMLL appearances as González. González continued to wrestle as Black Tiger III in IWRG and in other independent Mexican wrestling promotions. On February 4, 2006, González finally gave up the Black Tiger name as he lost a "Lucha de Apuestas" to L.A. Park and was unmasked. After losing his mask González went back to working as Silver King. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007) In late 2007, Silver King started working for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) where he became masked once again. In a break from tradition Silver King did not change gimmicks but remasked under the same gimmick he was unmasked as in 1987. Silver King won the AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship on March 1, 2007, by defeating Katsuhiko Nakajima. He held the title for under two months as he lost it to Ryuji Hijikata on April 29, 2007. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2008–2018) On June 13, 2008, Silver King made his debut with Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), teaming with La Parka (AAA) and Chessman to face La Legión Extranjera (Electroshock, Bobby Lashley and Kenzo Suzuki) at AAA's TripleMania XVI show. Silver King participated in the second annual Copa Antonio Peña tournament Gauntlet match. He was the eleventh entrant and lost to eventual winner El Mesias. During a television taping on February 7, 2009 Silver King turned on his tag team partners La Parka (AAA) and X-Pac to side with Konnan’s La Legión Extranjera. After La Legión Extranjera was defeated in the main event of Triplemania XVII and Konnan lost control of AAA, Silver King went on to form the stable Los Wagnermaniacos with Dr. Wagner, Jr., Electroshock, and Último Gladiador. Following Electroshock's AAA Mega Championship win at Rey de Reyes 2010 in March 2010, Silver King, Electroshock, and Ultimo Gladiator all turned on Dr. Wagner, Jr. and adopted the new stable name Los Maniacos. In the weeks leading up to TripleMania XVIII it was announced that the winners of a tag team match between Silver King and Último Gladiador against La Hermandad 187 (Nicho and Joe Líder) would be given a chance to wrestle for the AAA World Tag Team Championship at Triplemania XVIII. The match between the two teams ended in a draw, leaving it undecided if both or neither teams will wrestle at Triplemania XVIII. On June 6, 2010, at Triplemania XVIII, Silver King was officially billed as "Silver Cain", both as a reference to the biblical Cain and Abel, as well as a way for AAA to get around him wearing a mask again. The Mexican Boxing and Wrestling Commission had been giving González problems due to the fact that he had previously lost his mask and this was a way to get around it since he was allowed to wear a mask under a new character. He would only have to use the new name when wrestling in Mexico City. On that night he and Último Gladiador outlasted three other teams, pinning James Storm of Beer Money, Inc. to win the AAA World Tag Team Championship, Silver King's first AAA title. Following the match Los Junior Capos (Máscara Año 2000, Jr. and Hijo de Cien Caras) from IWRG came to the ring to challenge the new champions for the title. On June 26, Silver King defeated Máscara Año 2000, Jr. to win the IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship in an AAA/IWRG interpromotional match. Silver King went on to challenge Dr. Wagner, Jr. for the AAA Mega Championship in a three-way match, which also included Vampiro, on August 15 at Verano de Escandalo 2010, but failed to win the title, when Wagner pinned Vampiro. After the match King played an audio tape, where the late father of the two brothers claimed that King was the more talented of the two of them. This revelation led to a match on October 1 at Héroes Inmortales IV, where Wagner, Jr. defeated Silver King in a singles match to retain the AAA Mega Championship. In September 2010, Silver King and Último Gladiador had announced that they were joining La Sociedad. Initially Electroshock made no official announcement on whether or not he would be following them, but agreed to represent the group at Héroes Inmortales IV in order to get his hands on Heavy Metal, with whom he had been feuding the past weeks. However, on November 14 he announced that he was not part of La Sociedad and urged Silver King and Último Gladiador to leave the group. After Electroshock turned La Sociedad down for the second time on November 18, Silver King and Último Gladiador turned on him and beat him down with La Milicia. On November 27 Silver King officially kicked Electroshock out of Los Maniacos, while also announcing that his spot in the group would be taken by a new member. On December 5 at Guerra de Titanes Silver King and Último Gladiador successfully defended the AAA World Tag Team Championship in a three-way ladder match against La Hermandad 187 and fellow La Sociedad members Hernandez and El Ilegal. On March 21, 2011, Los Maniacos lost the AAA World Tag Team Championship to Extreme Tiger and Jack Evans. In IWRG, Los Maniacos was joined by Joe Líder, with whom Silver King and Último Gladiador held the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship from March 3 to April 24 when they lost them during IWRG's Guerra de Empresas show. After losing the title to Los Psycho Circus, King and Gladiador turned on Líder and kicked him out of the group. Shortly thereafter, King and Gladiador joined forces with Chessman to form La Maniarquía]]. On June 18 at TripleMania XIX, La Maniarquía was defeated by Electroshock, Heavy Metal and Joe Líder in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. In April 2012, Silver King made peace with Dr. Wagner, Jr. as the two came together to battle El Consejo stable. However, the alliance was short-lived as on August 5 during the main event of Triplemanía XX, Silver King turned on Wagner, Jr., who, despite the betrayal, managed to defeat Máscara Año 2000, Jr. in a Mask vs. Mask match. Afterwards, Silver King revealed that he had been behind El Consejo from the beginning, revealing himself as the leader of the rudo stable. However, Silver King quickly began having problems with his new stablemates, with Máscara Año 2000, Jr. asking how they could trust a man who was capable of betraying his own brother. The storyline was dropped after both Máscara Año 2000, Jr. and Toscano left El Consejo. On December 8, 2013, at Guerra de Titanes, Silver King, El Texano, Jr. and El Consejo's newest member, El Hijo del Fantasma, unsuccessfully challenged Los Psycho Circus for the AAA World Trios Championship. Personal life At one point César González introduced a wrestler known as "Silver King, Jr." and claimed that the masked wrestler was his son who had inherited the name from him. González later distanced himself from that wrestler, stating that he was not his son and a fraud. It is not an uncommon practice in Lucha Libre for wrestlers to pay for the use of someone's ring name, claiming to be a member of their family. In 2005, González was cast as the villain opposite Jack Black's character in the Paramount Pictures Production Nacho Libre. In the film, González wears a golden mask and outfit and plays the top luchador known as Ramses. After the movie opened, González wore the golden outfit at least once during a defense of his UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'As Silver King' :**'Finishing moves' :***Moonsault :***''Silver Driver'' (Super Death Valley driver) :***''Silver Kick'' (Superkick) :**'Signature moves' :***Airplane spin :***Suicide dive :***Tornado DDT :*'As Black Tiger III' :**'Finishing moves' :***''Black Tiger Bomb'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) :***Death Valley driver :***Kneeling belly to belly piledriver :***Tiger suplex *'Entrance themes' :*"Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie (CMLL) :*"El Sherif de Chocolate" by Bronco (CMLL) :*"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (AAA) :*'"Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi (Independent circuit)' *'Managers and valets' :*Miss Hancock (WCW) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Abadon :*Black Fury :*Charly Manson :*Dave The Clown :*Ludark Shaitan :*Nobutaka Araya :*TAJIRI :*Winger Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Último Gladiador (1) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with El Texano (1) and Dr. Wagner, Jr. (1) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Dr. Wagner, Jr. & Universo 2000 (1) *'International Wrestling Association (Japan)' :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with El Texano (1) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (2 times) - with Pentagon Black & El Pantera (1) and Último Gladiador & Joe Lider (1) *'Llaves y Candados' :*LyC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dr. Wagner, Jr. (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #183 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with El Texano (1) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with El Texano (2) and El Dandy (1) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1968 births Category:1985 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones Tavonet alumni Category:Actors Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Latino World Order members Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Tortas Super Astro alumni Category:2019 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died